What Life Throws at You
by sistenbaylie
Summary: Sidney Jenkins is a rape victim with a baby girl and a friend that never leaves who thinks she has a eating disorder. Please read. Better than Discription.


**I thought up this idea when coming from from a friends and we were going out to dinner for my moms b day. I didn't get to wear this, its what I want so bad though! It makes me feel good to think of it. Enjoy.**

I frown and she snickers. I shoot her a look and she shrugs, her perfectly outlined and mascaraed eyes flicker from me to the window. I want to tell her off. I sigh and she smiles, her perfectly glossed lips are shinier than a new penny, showing her perfectly straight and white teeth.

I smell vanilla and roses when she shifts in her seat, the car doesn't shake her. The sun catches the diamond ring on her right hand, her long french manicured nails have little rhinestones in lines and swirls.

Her hair is a deep brown with tons of different colored highlights. A darker brown, a honey gold, blond, and tiny streaks of a reddish brown that all blend together in big curls that fall down her back.

She looks perfect in her tight dark blue jeans, tank and wedges. Her jean purse is on the seat. I know what's in it, a fancy new cell phone, lip gloss, an ipod and a pack of gum.

We pull up, she gets out, walks inside. Oh boy. I follow and she smiles again and walks straight to my room.

Her hips shake to her steps. From the back she looks like an angel. From her neck, past her rib cage her waist goes in then curves outward for her hips. Her legs swoosh when she walks, crossing over at the middle.

"So," I mutter.

She sits on the bed. Olivia coos from her white wooden pink padded crib by the window.

I heat up a bottle in the microwave on the shelve. She gurgles and makes funny baby noises between sips like its the funnest thing in the world.

"We need to go out." She suddenly points out

"Can't we just stay here?" I ask.

"No, you never go out, it's to boring here." She snaps her gum.

"You can leave." I note.

"Yes but it's boring out there too. Come on." She whines a little.

I bite my lip and watch Olivia sit in her own little world where all she has to do is be fed and sleep and be loved. She sets her bottle down and smiles at me.

"Fine." I give in, gather up her coat and booties.

She finishes 3/4s of the bottle, holding it out for me.

"Drink." I tell her, pulling on my hoodie and boots.

She plays with the nipple then sets it down and pulls herself up on the wood bars.

I finally pick her up and put on her coat and booties over the light purple tee shirt and black yoga pants my mom must have dressed her in.

She giggles and claps and radiates energy. I grab her bag and follow her out.

My dad sits at the table reading.

"I'm going out with Noelle." I tell him, shifting Olivia on my hip.

"OK, be careful." He warns,

I nod and Noelle smiles at him

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them." She promises

"You are taking Olive with you?" He asks

"Yes."

He doesn't like me going out alone with her.

"OK have fun. See you by 6. We are going out remember?" He wants to catch me so badly.

"Yeah, be home by 5:15." I shoot at Noelle.

He thinks a minute then waves a 'Go away' and goes back to reading

Noelle shoots me a grin and leads me to her car.

Normally any 15 year old would be appalled they have to go out with their family but I think its not worse than anything else because I get to play with Olivia.

Normally 15 year olds aren't rape victims. You would think I would have giving up Olivia but I didn't have the heart to, best decision I have ever had.

I strap Olive in her seat and grab shot gun.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Do me a favor and shut up." She tells me.

I shrug and stare out the window. We pull into this little strip mall.

I raise my eyes are her and she rolls her and gets out. I grab Olivia, pop a purple Pooh Bear pacifier in her mouth to get her to stop making noises. .com/product_images/r/disney_purple_poohbear_magnetic_pacifier_28627_

There is a secret Mac store in this line of crappy buildings. We think only certain people know about it. Noelle knows some people there, we get great deals.

"Hey Rob." She walks right on in. Olivia plays with my gold heart necklace.

"Hey, who's your friend?" He's a tall brown haired guy that works here and doesn't do much else.

"I'm Sidney." I mutter.

"Hey, who's the little girl?" He asks

"Olive. Got any new liners?" I change the subject.

He smiles at Olivia who giggles and waves, my necklace yanks at my neck, I genitally pull her hand out of it.

"Follow me ladies." He goes around to the back.

He has a section just for us that we get for almost nothing. I get my usual, black liner, light peach shimmery shadow, and soft pink lip gloss.

"Thanks." I tell him, hand over 5 dollars and stick the bag in Olivia's.

Noelle takes longer, debating colors and effects. I set Olivia on the counter and hand her a cookie.

A while later Noelle fishes and we walk out into some wind.

"We have to go." I tell her

"Don't get your jeans in a twist, we will be home soon." she rolls her eyes, unlocks her Mercedes.

Olivia taps her hands on the bar over her seat. _Thump Thump thump._

We get home at 5:15 exactly.

"Thanks Noelle." I tell her, hopping out,

"Anytime, do you think your parents would let me come with?" She asks.

"Probably. They think you are like the daughter they never had." I grumble

She laughs a little and keeps talking.

"I'm serious. Don't you want me there? Won't you be dead bored?" She asks

Truthfully, I didn't care. She only wanted to go for the fact of going. I know she eats hardly anything and doesn't care about my dinner.

"Sure." I say,

Upstairs I hand Olivia to Noelle.

"What am I suppose to do with her?" She asks.

"Just play with her till I can shower." I grab my clothes and start for the door.

"Can't she just sit outside the door with you?" She asks, looking like I just asked her to hold a bomb.

"What's wrong Noelle, scared of a bitty baby?" I ask her,

"No." She gives Olive a look and sighs. "Enjoy your shower." She grumbles.

I shower and for 10 minutes I am relaxed. No worrying about Olivia or Noelle. Just Me time. Suddenly flashes from the Night hit me.

I shake my head. "Relax." I tell myself.

I get dressed in

.?ID=528170&CategoryID=18109&LinkType=#fn=sp%3D2%26spc%3D364

I go out and Noelle is sitting on my bed, Olivia on a blanket on the floor.

"Hey," I say.

"My turn." She say, flipping her hair.

She showers while I get Olivia ready.

.?cid=123620&fp=F&mr:trackingCode=F84B928C-4D64-DF11-BAA3-0019B9C043EB&mr:referralID=NA

With a cute dress, tights and black booties and a pink bow for her hair.

She sits on the floor with some toys while I finish with last touch ups, black eyes liner, mascara, light eye shadow and lip gloss. A silver bracelet and some hoops.

Noelle comes out in a dress.

.?ID=528406&CategoryID=18109#fn=sp%3D1%26spc%3D364

I roll my eyes at her and grab Olivia, her bag and my purse.

"Here we go." I say.

Noelle laughs a little and we walk down stairs.

"You look nice." Max says.

I smile. "Thanks,"

Noelle rolls her eyes and walks to the door.

"Can we go?" She asks

I shrug and follow her to the car.

"When was Noelle invited?" Max asks.

"When I said she was, now move." I push him in.

Olivia smiles, I kiss her hand that she waves at me and hop in the back with her and Max.

We get to this fancy restaurant called Buddies.

We are seated right away. I sit on the booth side with Olivia and Noelle.

Max and my dad sit on the other side.

I order a Diet Coke and some apple juice for Olivia.

We listen to the boys talk till Olivia gets fussy. She doesn't want to sit in her car seat, bouncing on my lap, twisting and squirming.

I give up and take her out the lobby. I sit on the steps to a empty office, she holds my hands, bouncing.

Noelle comes out. "Hey." She sits next to me.

I shrug, Olivia giggles. Noelle looks down the hall then at me.

"Want to come eat?" She asks

"No." I say to quickly.

She gives me a look. "You need to eat. Your a skeleton." She jokes.

I force a laugh and focus on Olivia so I don't drop her.

"Seriously Sid. You need to eat." her voice is dead serious.

I can't look at her. Olivia stops giggling and bouncing, putting her hand on my arm. I force a smile at her, pulling her close on my shoulder. She kisses my cheek and snuggles close in my arms.

Noelle sighs.

I ignore her. Olivia giggles a little, sighs and holds on to me. I genitally pull her away.

"Hey." I whisper. I kiss her nose and she giggles, wiping any spit or lip gloss I left there.

We sit back down and I slowly eat my salad and feed Olivia.

She eats slowly and deliberately, mushing up the food carefully about 20 times then swallowing a couple times and opening her mouth for more.

We finish eating and I skip dessert.

When we get home I put on Olivia's pj's, tuck her in bed and get ready my self.

Noelle is already in her bed above mine.

"Goodnight Skelly." She whispers, turning over.

I get in under her and sigh.

"Good night Noelle. I love you." I whisper back.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
